


The Line Where The Sky Meets the Sea

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot, Spoilers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Moana knows that Maui, demigod of sea and sky, brought the man who flies on wings of wax and feather to her. What she doesn't know, at least not at first, is why.---I don't know why I ship this, I just DO.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every source I read (primarily accounts of D23 and comments on the Disney Wiki) said Moana was sixteen in the movie, aged up from being fourteen, despite her voice actor being fourteen when she recorded the part. But she and Icarus are both older in this fic, anyway, and I've said to hell with what should be the hundred of years between their existences - as well as certain aspects of the Hercules tv series. Icarus' characterization, however, remains in tact... Or at least, I certainly hope so. I've only seen Moana once so far, so of course those characters might be shaky as well.

The young man doesn’t wake up for days after he crashes onto the head ship of the Motunui voyagers – the ship on which Chief Moana herself serves as wayfinder. No one had been sure what to make of the human figure flying near, but once those wings gave out and he fell to the ship, some things became clear. The wings were put together with wax and feathers, and the wax had melted as the man flew up and up - too close to the sun. What an odd thing to do. Between the burns and the injuries from the fall, those on the canoe that heal barely take a moment away from him. In fact, they only do so late at night, when everyone but wayfinder Moana sleeps.

She allows herself to be distracted by him for brief moments. His skin is dark, but not dark enough for him to be an islander. His hair… It fascinates her, honestly. It sticks up, shooting out every way, and when Moana touches it, it’s rough against her fingers. He’s too thin, and too small, to really look healthy, and Moana wonders if he was brought here so her people could help care for him.

Because she’s certain, absolutely certain, that Maui lead him to them. Maui is, after all, demigod of the sea _and_ the sky, and the young man was brought by unusually strong winds. And Maui _would_ do something mysterious – frustrating – like this.

“You could have at least kept him conscious,” Moana mutters, glancing away from her guiding stars to the set of stars that represent Maui’s fishhook. She can almost hear Maui ask where the fun would have been in that – but that’s just a matter of knowing her friend very well.

Something stirs behind her, though, after that – so maybe Maui is listening.

“There we go,” Moana turns to see the confused-looking young man slowly sit up. “That’s better.”

 

* * *

 

His name is Icarus, and he’s from a place that’s very far away, and very different from anything Moana has ever known. Loud and quite possibly insane, he reminds her of Heihei – more than a bit. But he’s also always excited, and was only briefly alarmed to realize how far from home he’d flown.

They are the same age, which is nice, because none of the other voyagers of Motunui are. But nicer still is his willingness to _learn_. He explains that he’s never been on the water before, not like this, and that he’s eager to know more. Of course, his attention span is another similarity he has with Heihei, and teaching him proves… _Challenging_.

In fact, the first lesson she must (repeatedly) teach is that _you do not drink the sea water_. It doesn’t really get easier from there, either.

“Icarus, that’s not how you tie it. I showed you this yesterday,” Moana says. She’s trying to be patient. She was a student once, too, after all.

Icarus doesn’t even seem to hear. “Why does your oar have a heart and a hook carved into it?”

“Oh, that?” Moana can’t help but let a bit of a laugh slip out. “It was signed by Maui. He thought I wanted his autograph.” Icarus nods, at first, then shakes his head.

“And who is Maui, exactly?”

That does take Moana by surprise. She knows Icarus comes from a ways away, but surely even he knows of the deities.

“Maui. You know. Demigod of the sea and sky? Hero to all?”

“Orion?”

“What?”

“Well, I don’t know about the sky, but his dad’s Poseidon, and he was a hero…”

“Who was?”

“ _Orion_.”

“I don’t know who that- No, I’m talking about Maui. Focus, Icarus. The demigod Maui!”

“Alright, sister, calm down,” Icarus said. “I think I know what’s going on here. Hercules told me once about the multiple pantheons.”

Moana groans, because none of this is making any sense. “And who is _Hercules_?”

 

* * *

 

Adjusting to the idea of many Gods and Goddesses and Demi-Gods is difficult, and Moana thinks that perhaps the conversation is best if kept between herself and Icarus… But once she can wrap her mind around it, it really is quite interesting. They swap stories about the pantheons they know, and about each of their demigod friends, and about their adventures as teenagers.

Icarus’ life has been nothing short of amazing, honestly.

“I can’t believe you actually pretended to be a God,” Moana snorts, before scooping up some poi from her bowl.

“It was fun! You know, until Nemesis almost killed me and all that… And for the record, I can’t believe you guys _eat_ this so much.”

“You don’t like fish, Icarus,” Moana points out. “We don’t have a lot to offer you while we’re on the ocean.”

“I keep seeing this chicken walking around…”

“Why does everyone try to eat Heihei? No, is your answer. Heihei is my friend.”

“How can he be your friend? I don’t think he understands anything anyone says.”

Moana smirks. “Be careful, Icarus, some of my people feel that way about you at times.”

“Oh, ha ha!” Icarus replies. “But fine. I get it – no chicken. I bet I could make _something_ with whatever you all _do_ have on this canoe, though. Back home, I was pretty good around the kitchen. Not as good as Herc wound up being, but pretty good!”

“I’m no good at cooking,” Moana confessed, “but I’ll show you what we have.”

 

* * *

 

In the following days, Icarus begins experimenting with the new ingredients. Moana spends more time watching this than, perhaps, she should – she is the Chief, after all, and has more to tend to than this odd young man.

For all intents and purposes, it seems Icarus is one of them, now, too. He has never once asked about being taken back to his home. It makes Moana a bit sad for him, and a bit curious about his life at home _these_ days, as opposed to in his past, but she feels rude to ask. She learned from Maui not to push these topics.

And she doesn’t really want him to leave – she enjoys his company far too much to consider that. If she knows why that is, well, she doesn’t let her mind go there. It seems… Silly.

“Alright, come here.”

Icarus’ words rouse Moana from her thoughts, and she looks over at him in confusion. “What?”

“You’ve been watching me cook for days. I think it’s time you learned something!”

She supposes that’s only fair, so Moana joins Icarus and sees him mashing up taro root. “…You’re making Poi,” she observes. “I thought the point was to make something _else_.”

“Well, this is going to be an _ingredient_ , not the dish,” Icarus explains. “I need some of those ferns, too.”

“Okay,” Moana says, grabbing the plant and handing it to Icarus. As he takes it, his hand brushes hers, and she realizes that there’s been no real contact between them before – just those times when she would examine his hair.

The touch makes her feel warm, but at the same time, it gives her a flutter in her stomach. Interestingly, Icarus is blushing, and simply explains what he’s doing as he continues to prepare the food. He doesn’t ask Moana to hand him anything again.

 

* * *

 

 

“There was this girl…”

Moana doesn’t get startled to hear Icarus speak. She knew someone had come up behind her, despite how late it was. She hadn’t realized who, though, and _is_ fairly surprised that it’s Icarus. When she realizes what he’s said, though, surprised is replaced by an uncomfortable knot in her stomach.

“Oh?”

“Her name was Cassandra. I mean, it still is, I guess – I haven’t seen her in a few years.”

Moana’s stomach feels a bit better, and she realizes that she was jealous. That seems pointless, but perhaps it’s normal. She’s never really… Been _interested_ in someone before. There were a few other boys her age back on Motunui, but since she’d been voyaging, it had just been her, and no other teens.

Besides, no one else is like Icarus, with that odd charm or all that earnestness.

“And you liked her?”

“ _Ooh_ , yeah,” Icarus says, and Moana turns around so she can read his expression. He looks embarrassed. “I mean, I was, uh… Obsessed, I guess? It wasn’t a pretty picture.”

“I see. So… Why are you telling me this?” Moana asks. And she really is curious, albeit with a touch of confusion and annoyance.

“Okay, see, the thing is… After Cassandra, I didn’t want to feel that way about anyone again. And… I don’t. I feel different with you – it’s not difficult, or scary, it’s just fun. It’s _fun_ to be with you, okay? And that is _freaky_ to me, because I don’t _know_ how to do this without being a total _nut_ -”

“Icarus?”

“Yeah?”

“You _are_ a total nut,” Moana teases, and she reaches out and takes his hand. “Look, I’ve never done this before _at all_ , but you make me happy.”

“…Oh.” Icarus’s voice is small – a rare occurrence – but he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

 

* * *

 

They’re standing toward the edge of the canoe, Moana making sure the sail is properly aligned; Icarus just staring off into the night sky. It’s been a few days, and things are going well… But there’s still so much Moana wants to know about him.

“Icarus?”

“Yeah, Mo?”

It’s his nickname for her, and she’s starting to get used to it. “Why did you leave home?”

Icarus laughs, almost nervously, and points upwards. “I like it up there.”

“What do you – Oh, right.” The time really has passed; she almost forgot how they came across one another. “Your wings.”

“Yeah. I’ve been flying since I was little. It was my dad’s idea, the first time – same thing happened then; with the sun. I almost drowned, actually!” He sounds a little too close to proud of that. “I’ve flown around a lot since then, but it never feels like I’ve flown far enough.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Moana says, gently touching the sail of the canoe. Icarus smiles at her.

“I thought you might. I think a lot about making new ones! I could fly just over the canoes, you know?”

Moana nods. She glances towards Maui’s fishhook in the stars, and takes a moment to be thankful. He did a good job, bringing them together. “I think that’s a great idea, Icarus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta reader here, so all mistakes are 100% my own.


End file.
